


cherry blossom (a japan x oc fic)

by samsfics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Japan (Hetalia) - Freeform, Lemon, Smut, france (hetalia) - Freeform, gunma (hetalia) (oc), italy (hetalia) - Freeform, japan/gunma, japan/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsfics/pseuds/samsfics
Summary: japan saves gunma(my oc) and beautifully romances her





	cherry blossom (a japan x oc fic)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii my name is sam! i hope you like this fic!! thx to my friend cody for editing! lov you byeeee!

Hi! My name is Gunma-chan, and I represent the Gunma prefecture in Japan! I'm very cute and smart(everyone says so), and I'm good at lots of stuff, like karate, horseback riding, and singing, but I'm very clumsy. I have shiny black hair in a bob cut, brilliant amethyst eyes, and pale skin, and I usually wear a schoolgirl uniform(I'm 18 so I'm about the graduate).  
One day I was walking gracefully through the forest, singing bewitchingly as I walked. All the birds sang along with me. Suddenly, France appeared! He groped my quaint breasts. "Hon hon hon, aren't you pretty?" he laughed.  
"No!" I squealed. "Leave me alone you baka pervert!"  
Italy walked up behind us and shouted, "Keep your hands off the bella lady!" He punches France in the face.  
Japan jumps out of a tree suddenly with a katana strapped to his back. He pulls out the katana like he's in an anime(lol get it cuz he is in an anime) and thretens Italy with it. "I think you dickheads should boht leave the lady alone," he barks at them.  
Italy and france both run away all scared of Japans badassness. Japan takes me by the hand and kisses it.  
"Oh japan-senpai you saved me!" I gasped.  
"I know," he responded.  
We kissed.  
Japan grabbed my petite butt and squeezed it, I moaned delicately. He pushed me to the forest floor and took my panties off, and we started having sex. (Lol heres the lemon part!)  
He put it in me and kissed my neck passionately. I moaned. We had sex for almost half an hour and I orgasmd five times. Finally he cums in my and pulls it out. Then he picks me up and carries me home to keep having sex, and we kiss the whole way home.


End file.
